Revenge on the Avenger
by Mokulule
Summary: Kabuto barely held back a snicker; this was going to be priceless, the best revenge ever. Sasuke never saw it coming - of course not he's got bandages around his eyes, duh! Killer Bee's new rap will take the ninja world by storm and drop quite a few jaws


**Prologue**

Kabuto moved across the dark room silently. He looked down at the sleeping Uchiha, whose eyes were still covered by bandages from the transplantation. Lips split into a wicked grin and he barely held back a snicker; this was going to be priceless, the best revenge ever.

Summoning medical chakra he laid his now glowing hand on the teen's forehead. The Uchiha's chakra instinctively fought the intrusion and tried to awaken the boy, but he never stood a chance. Medical chakra was specifically created to be invasive, regular chakra was no match - otherwise healing unconscious shinobi and people with bad chakra control (unable to control the instinctive expulsion) would hsve been quite the bother. Sasuke's consciousness was banished to the deepest recesses of his mind. It would be hours before he awoke and by then it would be too late.

He allowed himself a small ominous laugh now that there was no longer any risk of waking his target. A snake slithered out from the long sleeve of his cloak and he took the syringe it brought him. With a final giggle he plunged the needle into the teen's jugular and emptied the clear liquid into his bloodstream.

Still grinning he laid both hands on the youth's chest and pumped a heavy dose of medical chakra into his body. In front of his inner eye he saw how the green mixed with blue and recruited it for the energy demanding processes already starting up. It was going to be very painful.

Madara was going to be so angry, he thought ecstatically as he slung Sasuke's limp body over a shoulder. Light reflected in his round glasses as he stepped out into the daylight. It only served him right for leaving the base to go jinchuriki hunting in person - of course following Kabuto's directions had been rather stupid as well.

Oo o oO

Sasuke sat up with an agonized groan before quickly falling back on the ground when pain seared through him. His hands clutched his stomach and he curled into a fetal position. _Shit!_ Every sensory nerve in his entire body screamed pain at his mind. He felt as if he was being crushed and ripped apart at the same time. A gasp left his lips and he clenched his fingers tighter. His lower abdomen hurt the worst, the pain came in pulsing waves of higher and higher intensity. What the hell was happening?

His insides made a nasty twist. A high pitched scream tore through the silence. He did not understand. Madara hadn't told him something like this could happen and why now? It had been days since the transplantation, surely if it related to that it would have happened sooner. He whimpered and curled even more into himself. It hurt. He hadn't felt such pain since he got the cursed seal, no not even that had hurt this much. The bandages around his eyes were starting to feel wet and he realized this could only mean one thing; he was crying. _Dammit_. He felt the urge to laugh hysterically (or start sobbing his lungs out, but laughing seemed the more manly if less sane approach.)

"Sasuke?" a surprised voice asked.

Sheer shock numbed the pain momentarily and he forced himself to his knees. It was impossible. It couldn't be. He was dead.

"Itachi?" he whispered and suddenly everything made horrible sense. "I'm dying," he stated numbly. His brother had come to collect his soul.

"Sasuke is that really you?" another familiar voice stated disbelievingly. His head snapped in the direction of the new voice. Now he was confused again.

"Naruto, when did you die?" the teen managed through clenched teeth as a searing pulse of agony pierced his stunned mind.

He heard the blonde splutter.

"I am not dead."

"But then why..?" he trailed off vaguely realizing a third familiar chakra signature present. Sasuke wondered who the third person could be. Logic stood to reason that if he really was dying it had to be someone close to him. He still hadn't entirely written off the idea; Naruto was a moron after all, maybe he just hadn't realized he was dead.

"Sasuke, why do you have boobs?"

Naruto's bewildered question cut through the Uchiha's thoughts like a knife through hot butter. Boobs? As in breasts? As in the fleshy protrusions females liked to shove in his face? Slowly he unclenched his fingers from where they held onto his pained abdomen and let his hands wander upwards over his flat muscled stomach to his chest area. His jaw promptly dropped. Disbelievingly he squeezed the two soft protrusions his hands had found. He felt that. They were his. Sasuke had breasts!

The teen was so shellshocked he barely heard the third voice rapping:

"Oh my, what a tale, somehow the little Uchiha is female."

**Author's note:**

Hope you enjoyed this beginning. So anyone manage to guess what was happening before Naruto asked about the female accessories?

I would like to apologize to those Wish readers who happen to have read this story. I've been in something of a mood and Wish haven't been working for me, instead I was assaulted by this plotbunny.


End file.
